There has been known a bending apparatus that is provided with a bending mechanism including a bending die and a clamping die, which engages with the bending die, and clamps an elongated workpiece with the bending die and the clamping die to thereby bend the workpiece.
An example of a bending apparatus described in Patent Document 1 below is provided with a chuck that holds an end of a workpiece and also rotates the workpiece in a circumferential direction and provided with a rail on which the chuck moves.
In this example, the chuck holding the workpiece is moved to thereby change a point to be bent, and the chuck is also rotated to change a bending direction in a radial direction of the workpiece.